wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
GM Island
GM Island is a mysterious place designed to serve as a hangout for Blizzard's Game Masters. It is located to the far northwest of Teldrassil, surrounded by unmapped space between itself and the main continent, making it completely impossible — contrary to popular belief — to reach without exploiting. Although there are many rumors and exaggerations about GM Island, it is now simply a place for the game masters to login, logout, and then be able to teleport to some standard areas. GM's do not discuss the area. The island is very small, with a mansion (using the model of the Stormwind City Command Center) surrounded by a unique wall and a graveyard. The island's design is similar to that of Theramore Isle. Associated lore Strangely, Blizzard does mention GM Island in some lore. In their recruitment section on their official European website, the company explains how players from every race (Horde and Alliance alike) do their best to make sure any technical problems in Azeroth are resolved. The gnome Ari and the troll Tuskfyre are two of these inhabitants of GM Island. These characters are nowhere to be found in-game, however. Prison Chamber Underneath GM Island, embedded in the lower structure of the island, is a hidden room. This room is completely textured with large white tiles and illuminated with one single light source, leaving a bright circular spot of light in the center of the room's floor. There are no objects in the room. The prison chamber allows player to enter, but they are then unable to leave unless teleported out by a GM. The walls are made so that you cannot jump up them like other walls in the game. In earlier versions, this room used to contain one single chair, but this one seems no longer present in the current version (2.3). The purpose of this room is obviously the teleportation of players who are in violation of the game's rules. Prior to receiving a (temporary) ban, a GM might port an offender in here to further question him about the accusation or offences. This last however is likely speculation, though highly probable since on rare occasions a "/who GM Island" query shows one player on it, which might not be a GM, however a GM has the power to turn his GM Status on and off by console commands. *The chair's gameobject can still be found in Thottbot. It is called "The Chair". *Before Patch 1.3 and the out-of-game chat interface, GMs would take offenders here to speak with about major offences. *Before Patch 1.3, this area was scripted to make a character unable to be /who'd. Notes * Before Patch 1.8, players could add GMs to their friends list, and they would be seen to be located at "GM Island". However, since 1.8, it is no longer possible to add a GM to friends lists. * Against popular belief, there is very little on the island. A small doghouse, a rowboat and a small walkway to it, a single building, a few trees and a graveyard. * A brief while in the EU servers, during Patch 2.1.1, players could add GMs to their friend lists. This was due to a malfunction in their title-system. After this was fixed, the GM stayed on your friend list. You would see them log in every hour at least, and you could see their level and where they were. External links Category:Closed zones Category:Islands